Oh, Happy Days!
by ASDFers
Summary: A collection of crack drabbles. You've watched it, you've heard it, now read about it with an extra thick coating of crack! Chapter 2: USUK England wants to confess his feelings to America, but does he really need to cook to do  it?
1. Hot Pot in the Summer's Heat

Hey guys! It's Shyion again, and this is going to be a collection of Hetalia drabbles; which mainly involve humor [or my shoddy attempt at it] cause I decided that spamming my tumblr with crappy doodles wasn't enough. Soo err.. yea, enjoy xDDD

Since I _know_ I'm going to forget to do this, I'm gonna place the disclaimer here and only here. It will not be mentioned in future chapters. You have been warned.

I... do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Himaruya Hidekazu. [oh hey, that was simple]

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Happy Days!<br>**

**I. Hot pot in the Summer's Heat**

_Shyion of the ASDFers_

Characters: China, Hong Kong, Korea.

Warnings: Hong Kong being slightly OOC with his heavy sarcasm, China's [fail] Putonghua, Korea's nonsensical insanity and a drabble that's closer to PWP.

Genre: Humor…. Or should I say crack? And maybe a bit of family.

Rating: T because of Korea's catchphrase of breast grabbing.

* * *

><p>The tinkle of the wind chimes.<p>

The rustle of leaves blowing in Summer's sweltering breeze.

Urgh….

Why was it so hot!

Collapsing back onto his wooden floor, China signed. What was the point of going through one unbearable heat wave after the next? He'd been around for over 4000 years, why couldn't he just – well, sleep through this single Summer and wake up when the leaves started to fall?

"It'd be just like hibernation, aru!" the raven haired man declared to himself while curling up and scrunching his eyes closed. Why wasn't his floor as cold as it was during winter, damn it?

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of a usually enjoyable song playing; however, on this day, it was more of a nuisance than anything else.

Groaning, the Chinese man rolled over, blindly groping for his phone and promptly ending its song about a mouse loving rice.

"Wèi?" He muttered into the phone lazily, not even bothering to open his eyes and check the caller ID.

"Your breasts belong to me, da ze~~!" Urgh. He should have known.

"What do you want, aru?" China was convinced he was _not_ going to have the patience for this.

"Hyung! Did you know hot pot originated in Korea?" was heard from the other end of the line, followed closely by soft muffles of, "It didn't." by a voice sounding discouragingly similar to Hong Kong's.

Not bothering to answer the question he promptly retorted. "I see you've managed to drag Hong Kong along with you, aru."

As if not hearing China's response slash interruption, Korea continued, "And since hot pot originated in Korea, I decided we should all eat hot pot today da ze!"

Oh. My. God. Was Im Yong Soo an _idiot_?

Gripping the phone tightly, China all but shouted down the electronic device, "It's about 40 degrees, aru! Why would you want to eat hot pot? Are you crazy, aru?"

The response? A bout of laughter from Korea, and a muffled, "An apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Contributed _very kindly _by Hong Kong.

Gritting his teeth, China shouted again, "I heard that Hong Kong! Stop using those English phrases, aru! I wouldn't mind as much if you said hǔ fù wú quǎn zǐ!" China paused. "And since when were you so sarcastic, aru?"

Apparently Hong Kong had plucked the phone out of his northern neighbour's hand as his voice was now clear as day, whilst Koreas happy shouts of 'Da ze!' accompanied by his hyperactive laugher was muffled.

"I just returned from visiting England." That explained it. "Anyway, Korea's adamant we go for hot pot, and we're almost at your place already so there's not much point arguing."

Without missing a beat, China countered (he could equate winning this battle of whether or not to eat hot pot to playing ping pong). "If you're already at my place, you'd know that it's really hot aru!"

He heard a sigh. "At least Korea didn't barge into your house in the middle of the day and force you to take a train to my place."

Hong Kong -1. China -0.

"And you know what Korea's like. You can't tell him no… well, unless you have breasts."

Hong Kong -2. China -0.

Ouch.

Well, he really didn't have anything better to do at the moment, and Hong Kong _would _be there to endure Korea's stunts of hyper-ness with him.

* * *

><p>The Chinese man let a small smile come to his face. Watching his two former siblings eating at a table with him once again made him feel just a little bit lighter.<p>

Maybe this was why it was worth persevering against the humid summers.

"Hyung! This is soooo good da ze!"

Korea's satisfaction with the hot pot brought a smirk to China's face. "Of course, aru! After all, hot pot –"

" –originates in Korea da ze!" Shouted the hyperactive nation.

How annoying.

* * *

><p>My first APH drabble! Okay, let's see, the first reference in this is about China's ring tone [mouse loving rice] which is supposed to be Lǎo shǔ ài dà mǐ by Yang Chen Gang. It is a great song, and I do recommend it :)<p>

Second reference is the Chinese idioms that I really love xDDD Basically, the hǔ fù wú quǎn zǐ kinda means like a tiger will not have canines for children – it's pretty much the same as the English phrase, 'An apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. – and if it wasn't obvious, it's because China calls himself the big brother of the East Asians; Hong Kong's implying that if Korea's idiotic, he must have gotten it from somewhere.

Errr.. this one's pretty obvious, but its cause China [the country] is well known for having people who rock at ping pong.

Hmm… and a note for my beginning warnings, PWP is supposed to be 'Plot, What Plot?' if I'm correct. …. But I heard it can also stand for 'Porn Without Plot' which… this drabble is most certainly not xDDDDDDDD

I think usually Korea calls China 'aniki' but since hes korean and all, I thought it would make more sense if he called him 'hyung'.

Last note: My Putonghua sucks, so if I made any mistakes, please please please tell me! xDD

END. 01/09/2011


	2. Tsundere, but a Romantic at Heart

**Oh, Happy Days!  
><strong>

**II. Tsundere, but a Romantic at Heart  
><strong>

_Shyion of the ASDFers_

Characters: US, UK, France

Genre: Romance, humor.

Pairings: USUK

Rating: T due to the very fact France makes an appearance.

Warnings: Shonen ai; don't like, don't read. USUK, elderly who are overly suspicious of others love life, burnt cookies and misc. English phrases I've heard over the course of my stay there.

* * *

><p>What was that smell? Wait a tic – Cor blimey!<p>

Flinging his magazine face down on to the coffee table, England ran to his kitchen, all but attacking his oven. Not even bothering to throw on oven mitts, the thick eye browed nation pulled down his oven's door only to discover –

The shrill sound of the fire alarm going off.

Bullocks.

* * *

><p>England apologised profusely to his next door neighbours who only shook their head with a knowing smile plastered on their faces once he explained how he set off yet another fire alarm.<p>

What?

He was only baking biscuits… for his own enjoyment, mind you! Most certainly _not_ for an American idiot, and it would do everyone well to mind their own business, thank you very much.

He was about to re-enter his abode, but was stopped by an elderly woman who seemed to have hastily thrown on a shawl in the rush of going out and seeing the commotion.

"Arthur, dear, you really mustn't be afraid to ask any of us for advice when it comes to cooking. After all, it's for a special occasion, and though telling your partner you've gone through seven lots of biscuits before managing to making a good batch for them is sweet… but, you still want to give them _something_, right?"

Queue knowing smile from the elderly.

Queue nervous chuckles from the nation.

"Err…. I must apologise Ms Sutton, but I can't quite say I follow you." Oh yes, feigning ignorance was good. It always worked… Okay, fine, maybe not always, but this lady was quite; well, _old_, and she probably wouldn't notice, right?

Ms Sutton placed something in his palm before pinching his right cheek and declaring, "Oh Arthur! Always the sweet heart!"

After which, she smiled again before turning tail and walking back to her house.

Sighing, the island nation opened his left palm only to flush a bright red once he saw what his neighbour had lent him.

A heart shaped cookie dough cutter.

* * *

><p>"Well frog?"<p>

Hands on hips, eyes narrowed and brows scrunched, England stood in his kitchen awaiting his long-time friend slash rival give his verdict on the former's latest concoction.

The taller nation rubbed his thumb over his stubbly chin for a moment. "Needs more salt, but l'Angleterre… well, how should I put it?"

Interjecting France's musings, England interrupted, "Of course it's bloody brill! If you thought I was just faffing around, you've got another thing coming!"

Oh yes; you could just about _see_ England's nose grow.

A weak laughter followed from France. "Yes, but you've only put two ingredients into the bowl."

* * *

><p>Biscuits baking to a golden brown in the safety of the oven, the two nations sat down at England's coffee table. The shorter nation had just brewed a pot of tea, and although France's cuisine was admittedly better, England's tea was still the finest.<p>

"Should I just assume your confectionaries are for l'Amerique?"

"No!" Bugger. He said that too fast to be natural. " –and mind your own business, Frog!"

As England attempted to hide his rosy face behind his cup of tea, France had burst into a fit of 'Hon~hon~hon's complete with an eyebrow waggle, if only to embarrass him more.

"Ahh! L'amour! C'est magnifique!" Now a smirk accompanied the eyebrow waggle. "I _am_ glad you're not in denial, mon ami!"

The green eyed man refused the urge to grind his teeth in anger.

"You'd do jolly well to keep your ideas to yourself! Especially those concerning myself and an American git!"

France only gave a cheeky grin before pulling out the magazine he had found on England's coffee table moments earlier. '_How to say I love you_' was printed on the front cover along with '_DIY tips from people who've tried'_.

Quickly snatching the magazine away from France, England coloured. "My neighbour left that here. I don't usually read those trashy mags."

France, being france, 'Hon~hon~hon'ed some more before settling down and getting slightly more serious.

"L'Angleterre, wouldn't your soon to be lover prefer one of his burgers than cookies?"

England froze.

Well, yes, America was well known for having no taste for food, only enjoying the unhealthiest of greasy burgers, but surely he'd enjoy his biscuits…?

"Oui, oui, he would likely accept them too…" _and it would solve a lot of the UST going on _"…mais, je ne comprend pas. Why do you try cooking him something if you can't cook?"

The island nation could just about _swear_ he felt his eye brow twitch.

"If you wanted to give him something, haven't you ever thought about doing something you're good at?"

England froze yet again. "I am a _nitwit_."

France could only laugh.

* * *

><p>One late Autumn day a trench coat clad man could be seen walking into a quaint little coffee shop on the side of one of London's streets.<p>

Taking off his cap, the blonde looked around for his companion. Blue eyes lighting up once he had seen the Brit, America quickly occupied the seat opposite his former brother.

"Hey dude! It's been a while, how've ya been?"

In response, England placed his tea cup gently down upon it's saucer with a 'clink' and reached for something next to him.

Not once making eye contact, the European nation placed a small box down upon the table and pushed it toward America.

Making eye contact, England blushed a deep shade of red. "I wanted to tell you something… git."

* * *

><p>I have a feeling America's not mentioned enough here xDDDDD and I like ending on cliff hangers so kill me *shot*<p>

I'm headed back to the UK on Sunday and I'm a bit nervous, but this idea popped into my head and I thought I might as well see if I could squeeze anything out.

My first time writing actual, real yaoi/shonen ai/whatever you guys call it, so please don't flame OTL btw, I'm not too sure if it's supposed to be a cookie dough cutter, or a biscuit dough cutter [yes, I had a problem with cookies vs. biscuits when I first moved to UK… among other things xDDD] but whatever.

I studied French a little bit in my last school, but [just like my Putonghua] I prolly made some mistakes. Feel free to correct.

I'm also really tempted to interchange nation names and human names xDDD idk if it's a good idea but *shot*

One last note, I'm open to Hetalia prompts/suggestions; so tell me in a review/message it to me/tell me in my tumblr ask page. I may/may not do yours, but drabbles are good for writers block so there's a fair chance I will *shrugs*

Shyion over and out!~

02/09/11


End file.
